


those rude interruptions

by brownkhaleesi



Category: The Hollow (Netflix)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, also mira isn’t in this i’m sorry, i love her a lot though, i made stuff up about the hollow universe, maybe slightly ooc but i’m having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownkhaleesi/pseuds/brownkhaleesi
Summary: Kai’s lost, and then not so lost. Adam’s infuriating, and Kai is definitely not, NOT into him.





	those rude interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. This is only, like, the second work in this fandom. But I love Adam and Kai. So here it is. 
> 
> Spoilers, kind of, for all of season one. Also, I made stuff up, like a marketplace that isn’t actually in the show.
> 
> Title from Last Kiss, by Taylor Swift.

Kai’s lost.

Okay, technically, he kind of knows where he is. He’s got the map, tucked away safely in his back pocket. He’d checked it when he tumbled out of the forest and into this place.

This Place, by the way, is what appears to be a bustling marketplace. As far as Kai can see, there are merchant stalls, food stands, and… is that a carousel? It’s like an outdoor market times ten. 

“MOVE!” 

He jumps to the side, narrowly avoiding being barreled over by what looks like a soccer mom that just shrieked in his ear. If soccer moms had shriveled up wings, short, scaly tails and reptilian eyes, that is. She tugs at the two younger… uh, people, that she’s holding onto, and they all disappear among the crowd.

Okay, so Kai’s not lost. He knows where he is. He just doesn’t know where Adam or Mira are. That’s cool. He’s just as capable as them. He can make it through here alone, easy.

He wanders closer to the merchant stalls. No one here appears to be human, and the few people that throw disdainful glances his way give him the feeling that, well, humans probably shouldn’t be here. He turns, looking for… something. Mira, or Adam, maybe. An exit. A portal. The Weird Guy. Those Other Kids.

He spots a person, tall and orange, with a snout, pointing at him, out of the corner of his eye. They’re glancing at him furtively, every so often, and talking to someone else. A cop, probably, given the uniform. That’s… not good, probably.

Kai turns and ducks into one of the little lanes of stalls. He grabs at a hooded cloak from a table he passes, hoping the merchant is too distracted to notice. Luckily, he slips it on undetected, but his luck ends there. He runs headfirst into another person, both of them crashing to the ground, causing somewhat of a scene.

“Kai? You okay?”

Adam! 

“Adam! You’re alive!” Kai jumps at him, throwing an arm around him and tugging him close. They hug for a few seconds, and then spring apart immediately when they hear the cop yell, “Stop them!” 

“Run, Kai!” Adam grabs his wrist and they tear off, turning down another lane of stalls until they reach the center of the marketplace, a tall, stone structure with openings carved in the center for the stalls.

They find a small, person-sized hole in one of the alleys of the structure, and squeeze into it together, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Their breathing eases, and they look at each other.

“Where’s Mira?” Kai asks, a little nervous about hearing the answer, but needing to know anyway.

“I… I don’t know. I remember getting here after those Things chased us out of the forest, but I didn’t know where you were. Or Mira.” Adam sighs. He leans back against the wall behind him, putting his face in his hands. 

Kai didn’t mean to guilt him. He’s done enough of that, and none of this is Adam’s fault. He suddenly feels an overwhelming rush of fondness for the other boy. He quickly tramps that down, though, _because this is so not the time, Kai, you idiot._

He reaches for Adam’s wrists, pulls his hands away from his face. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not… It’s not your fault. You know that, right?”

Adam chuckles. “That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. You know that, right?”

He’s got this smirk on his face. Kai does _Not_ , he _does not_ think it’s cute. If he blushes, it’s because. Because they were in the desert, okay? He’s just dehydrated.

He loosens his hold on Adam’s wrists, letting both of their hands drop. He folds his arms across his chest and leans back against the wall behind him.

“I’m nice!” 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you are. You just like picking on me, huh?”

God. Is this flirting? Kai isn’t sure, but that’s definitely what it feels like. He might be a bit flustered. 

“You need someone to keep that ego in check,” Kai says, lilting his voice enough so that hopefully Adam gets that it’s a joke.

Adam giggles. _Score._

They hear a noise outside their little hole in the wall and abruptly freeze, terrified of giving away their location. Footsteps come down the alley, and they can hear the cop nearing their tiny hideaway.

Adam pulls his hood on, gesturing at Kai to do the same. Kai does so, terrified into complacency, for once.

Adam leans in and whispers “I’m gonna… try something, okay? Public displays of affection make people really uncomfortable. Maybe he’ll leave us alone if he thinks we’re just two… hooded… things. Making out.” 

“WH-?” is all Kai gets out before Adam puts a hand over his mouth and shushes him. He listens for accelerating footsteps, and then removes his hand when he hears the cop, still strolling towards them kind of slowly, apparently not having heard Kai’s half-yell.

“Kai, there’s nothing else. We have nowhere to run,” Adam implores, eyes desperate and searching. Kai gulps. 

“Fine, yes, okay. Kiss me. I guess. Watch the hands, though!”

Adam leans in, hovering inches away from Kai’s lips. Kai’s going a little cross-eyed, a little hazy around the edges, as he tries to simultaneously look at Adam’s lips and close his eyes in anticipation.

Adam hesitates. Takes in a breath. Palms Kai’s waist and then tightens his grip. 

“Kiss me, Adam,” Kai whispers. Adam shivers and leans all the way in. 

The first time their lips meet is… strange. Soft, but brief and kind of awkward. Adam is too tentative, and he pulls away far too quickly. Kai tugs him back in, hands fisted in the collar of his cloak.

They kiss properly this time. Adam’s arms encircle Kai completely, and he runs one hand up his back to fist Kai’s hair. It’s inexperienced, all hot mouths and clashing tongues, but Kai feels like he’s burning up from the inside out. Like Adam started a fire in his belly by kissing him, and every subsequent kiss is stoking the flame.

They make out for what feels like at least twenty minutes, but who knows how time works in this world? Adam finally pulls back, kissing Kai chastely once, twice (slipping in a little tongue, to Kai’s delight and confusion), before resting their foreheads together. They listen quietly for footsteps, and hear nothing. It seems their ruse worked. 

“I-“ Adam has to pause to clear his throat. (Kai’s mind short-circuits at the implication.) “I think it worked.”

“Y-Yeah. Um… Goo- that was, uh, some kiss,” Kai stammers, only now realizing that their bodies are still essentially pressed together from shoulder to hip. His hands are still wrapped around Adam’s neck. Adam’s still got one hand pressed to the small of Kai’s back, pulling him in close. 

Adam smirks. “Was it, now? Tell me all about it, Kai,” he teases into the (admittedly tiny) space between them.

“Shut up, dude. You kn-“

“Why don’t you make me?” 

Kai can’t help but laugh out loud. This is, every part of it, ridiculous. He laughs until his stomach hurts, and then he opens his eyes and looks at Adam.

Adam, who’s pouting.

“Dude, what’s with the face?” Kai asks, only half-teasing. 

“Nothing,” Adam sniffs, loosening his hold on Kai and pulling back, “I’ve just never had someone laugh in my face so soon after making out with me like that.” 

Kai giggles. “Don’t be so sensitive. Come here. I’ll make you shut up, alright.”

He laughs too hard at the indignant look on Adam’s face to kiss him, after that. But it’s okay, because Adam shuts him up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, concrit, kudos and general comments are appreciated! I hope you guys liked this. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at brownkhaleesi. 
> 
> Please come find me. I need Kaidam friends.


End file.
